The Heat of the Club
by Rejected Royal
Summary: Chung is feel awful after an unintentional break up. What happens when his Ex wants him back? And how will his friend get rewarded for helping...


**AN: I have no words for this. Next chapter is something my Beta requested. Also, really don't care for any part of song fics, but felt this one was necessary when writing this. Warning: There is a lemon at the end. **

**All of this is AU, but I'll still post classes**

* * *

_The Heat of the Club_

By: RejectedRoyal

* * *

**Elsword: **Rune Slayer

**Aisha: **Elemental Master

**Rena: **Grand Archer

**Raven: **Reckless Fist

**Eve: **Code Nemesis

**Chung: **Deadly Chaser

* * *

The sounds of Fall Out Boy echoed through the room from a computer screen, next to a game patcher and a link to a University school site. Clothes were thrown in a random fashion around the room, ranging from boxers and tang tops to jeans and school clothes. Pictures were scattered on the walls ranging from Velder Army signs to maps of Elrios. Across from the computer was a small closet, where no clothing was left hanging up. Next to the computer was a pair of bunk beds. The bottom was still nicely made; the top was messed up – made into a nest like structure where a bunch of spiky hair could barely be seen.

A bang echoed through the room, but no movement was made in the room. Another one yielded no response. Finally, the door came open and a red haired man caught himself on the door frame before surveying his surroundings. His eyes widened.

"God damn, Chung! You really need to move on!" The spiky head figure rustled a bit, but makes no verbal response to the rouse. The red headed man crossed his arms over his short tank top and narrowed his eyes. "Just because you broke up with her, doesn't give you permission to sulk around like that. I could see if SHE broke up with you, but that isn't the case now." When the man didn't receive response again, he sighed and jumped up to the ladder before ruffling the man's hair.

"Cut it out, Elsword!" Finally, the spiky hair man replied, peering over the side of the small barricade and attempting to wack the other man away. "Can't you see I'm in a mood?"

Elsword barked in laughter, "Ha!" He merely dodged away from the hand and grabbed the Chaser's pillow from under his head, causing a break in the barricade, "You, good sir, are getting OFF your ass and getting to the club tonight."

He popped up, his normally soft hair up in spikes, glaring at Elsword, "You realize she works tonight, right? She's the DJ! She can see the entire room from her balcony." He quickly fixes the strap on his tank top and runs his left hand through his hair. "I don't even think she wants to be near me after that slap."

Elsword chuckled, "Well, you did deserve it man." He slides down the stairs and walks around the mess to pull out a pair of jeans and a button down aquamarine shirt. Chung glares at him before he sighs and swings his legs out from underneath the blanket, still keeping his lower half concealed. "Now, get dressed before Rena gets over here and bitch slaps you out of bed." Elsword throws the clothes at Chung, who manages to catch them with ease.

"You're just afraid you're not going to get any, aren't ya?"

The red head smiled, "You know it." He kicked a small patch of clothes away to make a small pathway to the door. "Besides, Eve will hardly notice your there."

* * *

"She's glaring at me, isn't she?"

The strobe lights flashed throughout the club, casting an ethereal glow on the dance floor. Dozens of bodies moved to the preset beat of Pitbull's International Love. We'd only been here an hour and I could feel the piercing glare of someone behind me as I sipped my beer.

"Eve isn't here yet. My girlfriend, however, is cooking you like a lean chicken breast" I sighed as Elsword cleaned out another glass, drying it before setting it on the counter behind him. "You knew she was gonna do that. She and Eve are good friends."

"Yeah, but…" I trail off and hesitantly turn around. Rena did a good job and constructing the place, keeping to the basic theme of elements. The room was pained an earthy brown and, at strategic locations, an element sign would be placed. Modern metal twisted up to form a railing, separating the bar from the main seating area and the dance floor. The room rose up on the opposite end where couches and table sat low to the ground, creating another lounge area for VIP paying guest. The room was pained an earthy brown and, at strategic locations, an element sign would be placed. There were six VIP areas: one for each major element. However, Rena was currently observing the club from her post, at the Nature area, keeping a sharp, dagger look toward me. I turn back to Elsword. "I mean, was I justified in dumping her?"

Elsword sighed, wiping his hands on his black vest and placed his hands on bar table. "Do you feel you were?"

"I don't know. People have broken up for less."

"Then I can't help you there buddy." He looked over to the side, "All I know is, I couldn't stand to be without Rena right now. You and Eve? You were a good couple. Speaking of which…" He takes a quick look around, "I can't seem to find her. She should be starting any minute."

I turn around in my chair, trying not to feel Rena's glare, and look out over the dance floor. I couldn't see the sheen of her iconic white hair, nor the amber of her eyes. My eyebrows furrow in confusion. _Where could she be?_

"Ah! I see her!" Elsword hastily whispered in my ear. He pointed to the employees' only door as she walked out. My eye widened and my heart nearly collapsed.

She was wearing it: the dress I first asked her out in. The beautiful red short sleep top with the v-neck cut molded to her body, defining her thin waist and showing off just a hint of her small cleavage, while a small black scarf curled around her neck. A ruffled short skirt formed against her hips, stopping about mid thigh and leaving her legs bare to the world, minus a small flat heeled shoe on her foot. She walked over to Rena, who embraced her with open arms and made her spin as if to model her off. I hear a wolf whistle behind me and see Elsword leaning on the bar, eyes wide. "Hot damn! She's gonna have to start beating guys away with a stick cause she is ho-OW!" I bop him on the side of the head, feeling a bit more than jealously at that moment. I saw Rena commenting on her dress then shoo her to the DJ podium. I gulp

She walked with an air and grace not found in most girls. I inwardly groan, knowing that I made a huge mistake. _At least she can find someone better now._

Sliding up to the black DJ stadium, none of the crowd paid much attention to her, other than to move out of her way of the set. However, once her headset and microphone turned on…

"Hey everyone. It's me, DJ Queenie" At the sound of her voice echoing around the area, more people abandoned their seats and made their way to the dance floor. The sound of cheering was loud in my ears. "How are all my loyal subjects doing?" She drew out the word loyal, which in turn drew more shrieks of happiness. "I see you are all doing well? I hope you're all ready to dance my loyal subjects, because tonight is the night for magic, for danger, for love." Her eyes instantly met mine, as if she knew exactly where I was, and she flipped a switch on the DJ table.

The smooth sounds of Usher echo through the club as his song "DJ's got us falling it love again" courses through my ears. The lights, which were set at a rapid pace, slow down to create a more sensual atmosphere. I nearly groan and her choice of song. _Our first song…_ The body of people seemed to move as one mass, gyrating and creating art with their bodies. She was a professional at what she did, she commanded them uniformly.

It was no wonder that she was nicked named "The Queen".

Her songlist cut a cord with me as songs from our playlist cut through the DJ mix – including Linkin Park, Avril Lavine, and Maroon 5 – and I couldn't help but feel like she was cutting me down. I kept my eyes focused solely on her, but she didn't look back up again. She kept turning knobs, adjusting the frequency of the songs – adding a pulse there or a sine wave here.

After the song "Comatose" by Skillet, I was sure she was pissed at me; all of our playlist was played back in a much more upbeat fashion, taunting me with what I once had. Her voice came back on the speakers once more, "How you all feeling now? Pumped? Excited? Heh, well, I'm taking it down one notch with one of my new favorites. It's called 'Give me a Reason" and I know you want to give me one about how awesome I am. Enjoy." The soft notes of a new song started flowing though my ears and I felt confused. A girl was singing, P!nk I think her name was, and her voice sounded painful, like she was in anguish. I look to Eve's face and she wasn't looking at me. Instead, she was staring down at the sound board, her arms at the side and almost attention.

_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough. _

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

What did she mean - Did she want to love me again? Why was she bent, she was perfect! All of a sudden, a new voice came on, talking to the new voice. Instantly, her eyes met mine and she started to mouth the words, as if she was the one telling me.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

I could see a tear rolling down her face and I finally understood. I was the girl singing, insecure about our relationship. She played the guy, desperately wanting to know what happened. That's why Elsword wanted me to come out tonight.

"Go to her," Elsword whispers in my ear, nearly causing me to jump out of my seat. I place a hand on my heart, where it's racing extremely fast. "She still is concerned." I nod and leave the bar area, giving Elsword a thumbs up. I don't check to see if he gives me one as I hear the song starting to end. I finally make it to the edge of the dance floor to see couple kissing and I start to blush

"I'm gonna take a small break, but you stay put," Eve winked out to the crowd, causing them to erupt in more cheers, "Your Queen will be back after a couple drinks and a couple flirts." Her giggle echoes in the microphone as the crowd breaks out in applause and cheers. My breathing picks up as she sends a smug look toward me as she lays the headset down onto the record table and starts to play a preset of songs. The smooth sounds of Coldplay echo in my ear and the sight of her walking toward me. I saw a few people try to call her over for some drinks, alcohol playing in their eyes, but she walked gracefully past them, still looking at me the entire time. I hear the click of her heels on the floor before her smooth voice calls my name.

"Didn't expect you to be here, Chung?" She smirked at me while crossing her arms over her red top, letting her arms conceal her chest. "It's nice to see you again."

I just gawk at her for a moment before regaining my composure. "Yeah, Elsword said you would be here." She nods and looks away, bringing one of her arms back down to the side of her body. "Hey, you wanna, uh, catch a drink?"

She smirked, "Sure, but let's go to the back, ok?" Before I can say a word, she quickly grabs my hand and pulls me back to the other side of the DJ studio and behind the shimmering curtain. A few vanities were filled with hair care products and various other commodes. She ignored all of these before heading to a door in the back. "Get in." Her voice left no room for question and I knew what she wanted to know. A small look around lets me see a small vanity, a couch, and a television set, along with a small intercom system on the wall. A hear a small word come from her mouth as she locked the door behind me, "Why?" It was spoken in barely a whisper, but I couldn't understand – "Why did you dump me?" She looks me directly into the eyes, starting to mist over.

My breath caught in my throat. "Eve, I –"

"No!" Her eyes get fierce at me and one of her fists slam on her door. "What did I do so wrong? We never – I never – I thought I was being good to you!" A small amount of tears run down her cheek.

I pull her close to me, "I'm sorry – I was afraid."

"Of what!?" She starts to struggle in my grasp, but I firmly hold her close. I knew she was weakening greatly, but I had to keep her with me.

"I was so afraid," I gently coax her to sit on the couch, letting her head lean on my chest and pressing kissing on her silky hair. "I grew so attached…: "I whispered into her hair, knowing full well she could hear me. "I got scared. I fell too hard." Her eyes snapped up to me, wide and full of questions. "And I was… afraid… that you wouldn't like me after that…"

Eve pressed a hand to my mouth, "So…" she started hesitantly, "You were afraid I wouldn't love you?" She looks to my eyes for some answer. "Do you want my answer to that?" I don't trust my voice, so I nod, looking directly in her eyes with as much passion as my body can hold – and she meets my passion with hers as our lips lock.

Everything in that moment came back – the rush of heat, the pounding of my heart, the lack of oxygen – all in her presence. I could feel my body shake from the pure pleasure of being near her and I forget in that instance why anyone wouldn't want to be near her. My mouth opens slightly and she follows suit, bringing her tongue to coax mine into her cavern, and I moan at her sweet taste. Her hands start to trail up my sides, sending tingles up my arm, until she reaches my shoulders. She gently presses me back onto the sofa and straddles my lap, keeping our lips fully locked until she is positioned directly above me. My head rolls back to the top of the couch and I feel her head lean on my left shoulder. I start to bring my arms to wrap around her.

"Don't." Her hands push my shoulder back to rest on the back of the couch. I look at her puzzled and she smirks at me, "If you don't know how much I love you, then maybe this'll convince you." Her hands run along my biceps, sending little thrills through my body, while her hot breath caresses the back of my neck. I can't help but start panting. She places little kisses underneath my left ear, letting her tongue come out occasionally and lick the exposed skin. Her kisses trail from below my left ear, where she took a second to suckle my earlobe before gently nipping it, to my nose, where she locked eyes with me and nips the tip before gently kissing it. "All I ask is no touching unless I tell you to." She send a warning to me, "All this of my own free will, never forget that, Chung."

I nod, feeling my words leave my mouth. A true smile appears on her face as she pulls me into a kiss, one full of heat and passion, that I feel my toes curl inside my shoes and my breath quicken. Her hands start to move again, the left cradling the back of my head to bring us closer together, the other tracing patterns around my concealed nipple. I slightly push my head into the kiss, trying to bring us closer, but she moves back and winks at me.

"Tsk, is it that bad, Chung?" She smiles at me, her eyes shining in the shadow of her hair, "I just want to show my love to you." She chuckles deeply and removes her left hand from my neck, returning my head to its former place. I feel like a puppet, her hands playing the stings of my body in an expert manner. "Do you want me to show you, Chung?" She brings my attention to her, even as her left hand sneaks downward, past the hem of my shirt to play with the edge of my pants. I instantly am more alert. "We've only done this once before, but do you trust me to do it again?" She places little kisses at the side of my lips, mewling like a kitten. Her right hand distracts me again, roughly pinching a nipple and causing me to arch up into her touch, before continually kneading it. I can't think, I can't talk – Eve has me caught up in only her.

I feel a loosening of my jean and look down to see her starting to unbuckle them. Her chuckle rumbles through me, "I wonder if you still went all natural. You said you hated them before, right? I remember a lot." She giggles, sending a shot of desire right through me and she feels it, right below her. Her right hand abandons my nipple, and she slides down my body to kneel at my knees. She places her head on my knee and looks up at me, using her right hand as a pillow and the left to rub my now semi evident arousal. It takes her no time at all to flick open the button on my fly as she purrs and nudges my legs to open wider. Her eyes look away from mine, closing and taking a whiff of my scent close to my crotch and she sighs. "The things you do to me, Chung. This is only for you… no one else." She scoots closer to me, reaching the middle of my thighs with ease before she gently places a kiss on my denim, right above my hardening member. I arch my back in a breathless cry. She nuzzles it gently before taking the metal slider in her mouth and slowly dragging it down, sending little bolts of pleasure down my body.

"Ahhh," She moans out, the sounds slightly muted from her busy mouth, as she reaches the end of the fly. To her elation, I didn't wear boxers or briefs. _Elsword did kick me out of the room, I must thank him for that later._ I felt her warm, silky hand on my member and I cried out in pleasure, feeling it twitch in her hand as she gently pulled it out from its cavern along with my balls. She casually stroked my member up and down, taunting the head before teasingly bringing her hand away. Her hand left my body and I look down to her. My eyes widen as she looks directly in my eyes, before bringing out her tongue to flip the tip.

I nearly shoot out of the seat, my moan sounding low in my chest. She knew how to control me, that little minx, and she was doing a fine job at doing it. Her moan echoes in my ears as she swirls around a bit of the precum in her mouth while letting one of her fingers drag along the underside of the mushroom head. Words escaped me – I was nothing less than a slave to her desires…

… and that's all I ever wanted to be.

"Do you want this, Chung?" Her finger starts tracing the vein in my erect member, all the way from tip to base, before gently squeezing my nuts. Her silky hands gently rolled my balls in her grasp, treating them like rubber balls. "We've only done it once before, and you asked me if I could do it. Now…" she puts her face next to my member and I freeze, feeling my member twitch and my balls become tight, "… May I have you?"Her eyes shimmer next to me, starting to fill with tears. She would have looked so innocent she was not currently near my lower half. I suddenly realize that she wanted me as much as I did, and instead of being fearful of it and pushing the other way like I did, she embraced it.

She looked up to me, a small tear rolling down her face and I gulped. "Yes, Eve. I want you more than I can say." She smiled up to me and placed a kiss on the base of my member and I shiver in pleasure. "I trust you."

She giggles, an innocent sound that sounds purely devilish from her mouth, "Then let me serve you, my Chung. Enjoy my service to you." Her left hand starts to gently stroke my member, gliding up and down, gently pumping it. Her lips press kisses around the base, letting her tongue come out and occasionally taste my skin. I nearly jolt upward. I feel my body winding tightly at her touch. A sudden warmth takes me my surprise and my wide eyes look down to see her mouth take my tip in.

I can't help but moan out, my arms twitching to assist her. My hands long to weave in her hair and pull her lips onto my own. Her tongue starts to move and I nearly lose it. "Oh god." She seems happy by my reaction as her hands start to paw at the junction of my thighs and her mouth started to suck gently on my member. I groaned as her hands playfully teased my balls, gently scratching them before rolling them around gently. Her entire body was focused on my pleasure and I couldn't help the spark of desire that came from her submission. I started to feel little jolts of pleasure running up and down my thighs and I know my end is near.

"Ev-ugg- Eve – I –I'm there. I'- I'm gonna –" My warning goes nearly unnoticed as she continues sucking and tries to look up to my eyes. Her mouth pops off my dick and she continues licking as the tip, circling around the base. Her hands leave my balls and one starts to stroke my erection faster. Her mouth hovers at the top, breathing slightly on the tip and letting her tongue trace the underside of the head. I can't hold it any longer.

My voice cries out as I move one of my hands to my mouth, attempting to cover it before anyone else hears. I hear her voice moan out, and her mouth quickly latches itself on my member, trying to catch my seed. I moan out again, feeling another spike as my body starts to feel the normal aftersex ache.

"Mmm," I hear Eve moan out again and she finally released my member, letting it fall flat against my stomach. "You taste good Chung." I feel a pressure on my leg and I can't help but look down.

Her chest was pressed slightly against my leg and her head used my knee as a rest, where evidence of my release was scattered sporadically on her face – a little on her cheek, some on her nose. Her chest rose in slow pants, trying to get more air to her lungs. My member stirred again and I groaned. Eve slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Her left arm came up and rubbed my still clothed thigh and squeezed it lovingly.

"Now, it's my turn –" Eve says quietly, and she moves back slightly, leaving her hand on my body. I am instantly away that her right hand is now missing and I see it behind her body, slowing bringing her panties off her legs. "And I know you know what I want." She flings her underwear behind her and I see it land hidden under the small white vanity. I don't get time to ask anymore as she slowly starts to trail up my body, her hands tracing up my still dressed body. The heat between us nearly explodes and I can't help but remember why I fell in love with this woman before.

Her lips meet mine again and I feel her try to dominate me again, her tongue start to battle mine and taunt me by thrusting in and out. My hands try to come up again next to her and she ends the kiss to push my shoulders back and smirk at me. "I told you before, " she starts again, trailing her right hand down my chest to my member and gently pumps it, "This is all for you." She brings me into another kiss and I moan out, feeling myself get aroused again. I feel her legs straddle mine and her warmth above me. My eyes widen

"Eve, ar-" She places a finger to my lips and smirks.

"Don't worry," She winks and slowly positions my member to her lips, letting the tip enter her body and moaning. "God, Chung…" I can feel my eyes roll back as she stops with half my member in her entrance. My breath catches in my throat as I see Eve put her head on my chest and shivers. "… it feels so good." Her breath comes out in pants and I feel her channel start squeezing me. I moan loudly, my hands twitching on the side of the couch. She rocks back and forth, moving my half covered member in her core. She places her hands on my shoulders and coaxes my attention to her eyes. Her hands trace up to my neck and she pulls me into another kiss, her tongue tracing my lips and begging for access. I open slowly and she draws my tongue in. allowing me to trace all of her mouth. I push my mouth further into her, before I snap my head back and groan, her cry of pleasure and her tight, hot, wet channel gripping my member tightly.

I can't help it. I quickly grab Eve's hair, ignoring her startled look and pulled her tightly into a kiss. My finger wove in her tightly and I can't help but thrust my hips up into her heat. _Just as I remember, so tight… _I pull her away from my lips and smirk at her dazed eyes. "You showed me your desire, Eve." I turn her head so her eyes meet mine, "Now, let me show you mine." I keep my right hand still woven her hair while my other hand moves to grip her hips and I thrust my length into her core, her legs quivering on both sides of me. I knew she was close, and I knew I was getting there as well. I just needed to hold out a bit longer…

"Eve, You'r-" The door bursts open and Eve quickly leaned her head on my shoulder, looking away from the door, whether to start crying or to hide her blushing was a mystery. Her legs tightened around my body and I feel her channel tighten up quickly. I bite the inside of my mouth, feeling a bit of blood come from the self-inflicted wound. I look over to Elsword, who looked at the scene with a look of questioning."Everything alright?"

I nod, feeling my face getting hotter as Eve's hot channel clenches around me even more. _Is she really getting turned on by this?_ "Yeah, she just needs a moment." I reach around to pat the back of her hair, moving my body slightly and letting my member move more into her. Really didn't know if that hurt or helped me, but it caused her to tighten her grip on me.

He looked at the scene for a second before hesitantly asking, "Are you – I mean, you two good now?"

I chuckle, "Yeah, we're back together." I feel her smile in the crevasse of my neck.

Elsword laughs, "Ha! Well, the DJ Queenie there has gotten a lot of numbers. Aisha and Rena keep taking them and putting them in the tip jar!" He starts laughing and turns to leave. "I'll give you guys five minutes, but then I gotta get her back on the DJ wheel, ok?" He walks out, shutting the door behind him.

"God, that was clos – Ah!" My member gets squeezes again, this time, deliberately by Eve, who continues thrusting down onto my dick, determined to get me to cum again. She starts to ride me – no teasing, no slow pace – all after a high nearly getting caught. The slapping of our bodies mimics the sound of our moans. My body reacts quickly and I feel my end coming, my balls getting tighter

"Do it, Chung. Cum inside me." She grabs my shoulders and uses it as leverage to pound herself down onto my dick. I can't help but moan and grab her hips, hearing her protest, before slamming her body down, shoving my member inside her. It was too much. I bring her back up, letting my length fully leave her and bring her down, her channel fully encasing my member. I hear her squeal out again as my warm seed filled her womb.

I hear her sigh in bliss. "That was… I can't imagine doing that with anyone but you."

I smiled down to her, "I get it now." I press a kiss into her sweaty hair. "But what about those other guys that want you?"

She lifts her head up and starts to ponder something before attempting to stand up. A bit of my seed leaks out from under her, but she smoothes out her skirt and rights herself before standing up. She starts to walk, like a calf taking its first steps, to the vanity where her silky underwear was hiding under the chair. I notice a small amount of my seed on the side of her inner thigh and I suppress a groan. She bends down, showing off more of her thighs and giving me a peak of her woman hood before quickly shooting back up, pressing her hands to her back in an effort to stretch. She held her silky underwear in one of her hands, bringing it up to her face and dangling it like a toy before throwing it at me. I quickly catch it, feeling its semi-damp cloth and can't help but groan. "Take that as I reminder. I belong to you…" She gives me a wicked smirk, full of mystery and sexiness and all things Eve, "And you belong to me." She stretches out her arms over her head – I try to ignore that she is panty less and that her short skirt comes extremely close to the junction of her thighs – and yawns. "Well, my crew is waiting for me. Better get out there." I notice something and quickly stuff myself into my jeans again.

"Wait! Eve!" She stops at the doorway, keeping it semi-closed, and looked at me, one of her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"What's wrong, Chung?" I stand up from my position and grab her elbow before pulling her to me. My tongue flicks out and licks the side of her cheek, swiping a bit of my cum still on her face.

"Now you're all clean." I chuckle, letting go of her elbow and looking her in the eyes, "But I'll need to make sure you're all better later."

Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise and she smirked back, "Deal."

* * *

**Wow, this is a doozy. My beta's request was for a GA x RS lemon, which will be next, but hey. Eve x Chung is popular – and CN is my favorite. Only one good enough for her is either IS or DC anyway…**

**Enjoy, this won't be updated for a bit as real life is kicking my butt. Also friend got me a KR… gonna try Eve's new system. **

**Please read and review. The faster you review, the faster I write.**

**-Rejected Royal **


End file.
